mi pequeña
by chica otaku 79
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor" muchos los considerarian dos bastardos es decir como pueden hacerle eso a ella pero no pudieron evitarlo se amaban y se deseaban el no puso mucha resistencia se dejo guiar por el deseo, ella se habia entregado a el y era suya que importa si era la hermana de su novia?
1. la pasión de lo celos

Inuyasha estaba feliz pero como siempre no lo demostraba mirando por la ventana indiferente

-no creí que pasar las fiestas junto a mi familia te emocionara tanto-dijo su novia mirándolo de reojo

-me agrada tu familia-dijo fríamente

_en especial tu hermana _pensó pervertido recordando cuando le había quitado la virginidad

Flash...

-que...que haces?-pregunto nerviosa la azabache de ojos azules viendo al novio de su hermana levantar con cuidado su faldita escolar ya que estaba acariciando su muslo subiendo su boca se ocupaba de su cuello y su otra mano de su pecho

-kagome-

-inu...inuyasha-kun por...por favor detente-dijo en un jadeo

-eso no es lo que quieres-

-pero mi hermana-

-eres virgen?-pregunto encarnando una de sus negras cejas por alguna razón si le decía que no se enojaría y mucho

-si…por eso déjame-dijo en haciendo un vano intento para que la suelte

-ni loco-esa respuesta la había descolocado lo miro y casi se desmalla él...él estaba sonriendo! El frio novio de su hermana le estaba sonriendo y por kami tenía hoyuelos

-oh por kami inuyasha-kun tienes hoyuelos!-

-sabes pareces una niña-dijo inuyasha sonriendo de lado seductor

-entonces tu eres un pedófilo suéltame-

-pasamos del inuyasha-kun a pedófilo?-

-tratas de violarme-estaban en la casa solos

-puff claro que no pequeña tu cuerpo reacciona a la perfección a mis caricias-

...

Ya había sido bastante manoseo para inuyasha la recostó en el piso y se subió sobre ella su blusa estaba desabotonada, su sostén era el que se abría por adelante y estaba también desabrochado los pezones de kagome tenían rastros de su saliva sus bragas estaba arrojadas a un lado de ellos y la falda levantada su rostro estaba rojo y sudoroso mientras un hilillo de saliva bajaba por su comisura

Que erótico podía llegar a ser excitar a una virgen aquella muchacha reaccionaba de tal manera a sus carisias que no le cabía la menor duda de que ella lo deseaba, su miembro palpito dolorido bueno era hora de que le devolviera el favor, la tomo de hombro y la acerco a su miembro

-devuélveme el favor pequeña-

Mas sonrojada que antes y un poco ida de la realidad, kagome tomo el miembro de inuyasha con ojos brillante y su lengua acarició la cabeza inuyasha gruño excitado cuando la vio meterlo en su boca y comenzar a subir y bajar acompañada de sus manos sus pechos tocaban el frio suelo mientras sus caderas estaban elevadas .

La velocidad le pareció insuficiente a inuyasha por lo que tomo su cabeza y profundizo los movimientos hasta que sintió que tocaba el cielo se derramó en su boca y la escucho tragar muy gustosa su semilla se separó, un poco callo en su rostro y pechos la tumbo, limpio su rostro dulcemente y comenzó a entrar la sintió apretar sus hombros y cuando sintió aquella barrera la embistió mientras la besaba

Fin flash...

Corto sus recuerdos antes de tener una gran erección llegaron a una casa muy grande y bien decorada. sip su novia era rica al igual que él sus padre habían ido a Europa por las fiestas sacaron sus maletas del auto y se encaminaron a la puerta al tocar los recibió una castaña y un peli negro sango y miroku amigos de ambas familias

-inuyasha tu también pasarás la fiestas aquí?-pregunto con nerviosismo miroku

-si porque? Ya déjenos pasar-dijo fríamente pero estaba ansioso quería ver a su pequeña

-koga me haces cosquillas!-escucho la risa de su pequeña y se tensó quien era koga?

La azabache apareció con un vestido hasta las rodillas negros de mangas largas con unos tacos también negros sus labios pintados de rosa y su cabello suelto a su lado un moreno de ojos celestes la miraba embelesado

-te amo preciosa-dijo melosamente el oji celeste

-y yo te amo a ti lobo-kagome giro a ver la puerta y se tensó al ver la mirada de inuyasha tan fría como un témpano cuando mierda había llegado!? nada bueno saldría de esto lo supo al ver las manos fuertemente apretadas de inuyasha y la promesa de muerte en sus ojos dirigida al oji celeste

-kagome quien es él?-pregunto kikio mirando al joven con demasiado interés

-oh…humm bueno él es mi novio-dijo nerviosa la expresión de inuyasha se volvió aún más fría causando un fuerte escalofrió en kagome sango y miroku (sabían de ellos dos)

Pov inu…

Su novio? Su novio!? Esa mujer está loca si cree que la dejare estar con alguien que no sea yo ella me pertenece lo demostró cuando me entrego su preciada virginidad no dejare que ese maldito toque a mi pequeña MIA

-kyaaa kagome te felicito!-kikio se arrojó sobre kagome

_khe todos notaron el desbordante interés con el que miro al novio de su hermana todos menos…_

-gracias ki-dijo kagome abrazándola

_menos ella_

Suspire resignado su tierno corazón era algo que protegería con mi vida ella amaba a su hermana y si eso la hacía feliz tratare de que todo siga así

-acaso es quien yo creo que es?-la voz de la señora higurashi se escuchó por la puerta que conectaba la puerta de entrada con la cocina

-kikio inuyasha como han estado?-el señor higurashi me saludo con un apretón de mano

-también pasaran las fiestas aquí?-pregunto amablemente la señora higurashi

-si.- conteste y mire a kagome quien desvió su vista hasta que ese tal koga la tomo de la cintura y beso su cien

_grrrrrr_

Pov narradora…

-como haremos con las habitaciones?-pregunto sango

-fácil cada quien dormirá con su pareja- dijo Naomi

-QUE!?-hiten grito mientras tomaba a kagome y kikio-no dejare que duerman con esos sujetos!-exclamo indignado

-cariño…-el aura de Naomi se volvió aterradora-compórtate!-hiten soltó a sus hijas

-entonces yo dormiré con sango inuyasha con kikio y kagome con koga?-pregunto tenso miroku viendo los ojos macabros de inuyasha valla que correría sangre

Por la noche…

Kagome se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua valla que la cena había sido complicada con inuyasha fulminándola con la mirada cada medio segundo.

Si estaba enfadado que se lo aguantara ella tenía que verlo a él siempre con su hermana como creía que eso se sentía? Ella debía comenzar una vida y con él no podría esto no era un cuento de hadas él era el novio de su hermana por los cielos en que estaba pensando

-idiota-gruño fastidiada cuando sintió unas manos tomar sus caderas y jalarlas hacia atrás

-él o yo pequeña?- reconoció la voz de inuyasha, la boca del peli plata mordió un lugar sensible bajo su oreja

-mmm-tapo su boca no dejaría que inuyasha la escuchase, ahora su mano comenzó a masajear su trasero lentamente mientras la otra mano tomaba uno de sus pechos después de haber masajeado ambos pechos la volteo bruscamente- que crees que hmp-se vio interrumpida por la lengua de inuyasha que entro en su boca sintió como el bajaba sus shorts y como luchaba por bajar sus pantalones

-dilo…-susurro separándose del beso dejando un hilillo de saliva aun uniéndolos

-no-

-dilo-

-que no-

-maldita sea kagome dilo!-exigió con enfado kagome bajo su vista y vio su miembro descubierto grande, rígido, rojo y soltando un brillante liquido (liquido pre seminal creo) jadeo lo que pensó la primera vez era cierto nada era más grande que "eso"

-inuyasha…-se escucharon pasos por la escalera

-claro, claro tsubaki-

oh maldición era su hermana, kagome entro en pánico cuando fue jalada dentro de un depósito de vinos (era como una habitación) lo sintió entrar con rudeza mientras tapaba su boca.

Sus piernas temblaron suspendidas en el aire, ya que inuyasha la había colocado contra la pared el comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma veloz mientras comenzaba a morder su cuello

-vale tsubaki yo estoy en lo de mis padres puedes creer que inuyasha pasara las fiestas aquí en mi casa-

-por favor inuyasha-gimoteo bajito kagome con ojos llorosos él había bajado de velocidad

-dilo pequeña-

-te amo-y las salvajes embestidas comenzaron hasta que ambos llegaron a un potente orgasmo inuyasha tapo la boca de kagome para que esta no gritara

-bien me iré a dormir amiga si duermo con inuyasha solo que este se fue al baño-kagome estaba sentada sobre inuyasha a horcajadas tratando de recuperar su aliento mientras este acariciaba su espalda dibujando figuras imaginarias, cuando kagome se levantó bruscamente y arreglo su ropa

-kagome-

Plaf…

El rostro de inuyasha quedo dado vuelta por una fuerte bofetada de kagome

-es mi hermana lo nuestro no puede ser y no sé porque deje que llegara tan lejos esto nunca más volverá a suceder-y salió de la habitación

-nunca digas nunca pequeña tu eres mi que eso no se te olvide-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

**_Bien espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo creo que serán tres! Y habrá lemon en todos lo se soy una pervertida / díganme que les pareció y agradezco por haberme invitado a este reto que como verán se me facilita un poco más xD besos nos leemos pronto _**


	2. al aire libre

**_Otro capítulo de esta historia espero me dejen sus comentarios y me digan si el lemon les gusto! Besos y disfruten _**

La familia había decidido ir a un día de picnic ya que el día estaba muy hermoso. Nadie además de Sango y Miroku notaron la tensión entre Inuyasha y Kagome, quien parecía soltar aire caliente por las orejas.

Indignada Kagome lanzaba improperios mentales dignos de un marinero asía el peli plata, que ahora caminaba delante abrazado de la cintura de su hermana. Miro a Koga con culpabilidad, quien venía caminando detrás de ella hablando con su madre, suspiro con cansancio y siguió caminando.

Koga miro curioso a su novia notando que caminaba mirando el suelo

-disculpe señora Higurashi-y corrió asía su novia la alzo en brazos y la subió a sus hombros

-Kyaa ! -

Punto De Vista Inu.

-Kyaa!-la escuche gritar y me gire. Si estaba antes cabreado, ahora estaba furioso, él la cargaba a caballito sobre sus hombros mientras Kagome sonrojada se sujetaba de su cabeza

-princesa si no destapas mis ojos nos caeremos- dijo ese estúpido

-Koga ...- Parecen temerosa Kagome

-confía en mi princesa, nada te sucederá - la mire fijamente, ella suspiro y con cuidado aflojó sus manos del rostro hasta que finalmente lo soltó -ahora vallamos al día de picnic-dijo entusiasta y sentí ganas de vomitar y de golpearlo justo entre los ojos al ver como tomaba de las piernas a MI pequeña! Sonreí arrogante, pobre cornudo (XD) si supiera que ella se derrite ante mis caricias, me relamí los labios lascivo, me encantaba la idea de hacerlo al aire libre y sabía que contaría con la ayuda de Sango y Miroku

-amor que sucede?-la voz de Kikyo me saco de mis pensamientos

-nada Kikyo- competir frio

-arre caballo!-Koga paso por alado nuestro corriendo con una Kagome que ahora sonreía ampliamente

-no que tenías miedo?-dijo sarcástico Koga

-confió plenamente en ti amor-Koga la bajo y la beso hambrientamente, sentí deseos de arrojarme sobre ese desgraciado y de echo estuve por hacerlo ya que Kikyo me había soltado para ir junto a su madre pero sentí el agarre de Miroku en mi hombro

-En todo el mundo quiere sospechoso, ¿no? -

-no me importa...- dije molesto

-Kagome tiene derecho a tener un novio-dijo ceñuda Sango

-ella es mía-espeté con furia pero en un susurro

-sí, pero tú no eres de ella, tú tienes una novia, porque ella no podría tener un novio?-eso había sido duro y no pude contestar porque ella tenía razón

-Koga mi vestido!-chilló Kagome cuándo el volvió a levantarla y el vestidito se levantó. Los padres de las Higurashi ya estaban dentro del auto, solo habían dos lugares detrás con ellos y después el auto de Miroku, lo mire y suspiro

-Kagome, Inuyasha, vengan con nosotros necesitamos hablar con ustedes-

-pero...-antes de que Kagome pudiese negarse, su madre hablo

-perfecto hija. Dejamos a tu padre y hermana conocer al muchacho a solas-

-está bien madre- dijo resignada

-nos vemos luego princesa-Koga beso su frente y vi el rubor en las mejillas de Kagome haciéndome arder más en cólera

-nos vemos Koga- Kagome nos estaba mirando, tome a Kikyo y la bese con cuidado, no con la pasión con la que besaba a Kagome, jamás igual a la de Kagome. La vi subir a la camioneta corriendo su rostro dolida.

-nos vemos Ki- subí a la camioneta Kagome estaba contra la puerta y comenzamos a andar

Minutos después.

El auto de Miroku era extraño ya que este era de conquista. En medio del espacio de adelante y atrás había un vidrio polarizado que bloqueaba el sonido. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-sube el vidrio, necesito hablar con Kagome- le pedí a Miroku

-no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-dijo fríamente

-pero Yo Sí, Miroku-

-No te atrevas a Sango-amenazo

-discúlpame Sanguito-el vidrio comenzó a subir una vez solos me gire a Kagome

Narrador Punto De Vista.

-Por qué demonios tienes un novio?-siseó Inuyasha venenosamente

-hipocresía de tu parte, sobre todo cuando tienes a mi hermana de novia- contesto de la misma forma

-eres mía– gruño

-soy de quien me ame y este a mi lado, no quiero a un hombre por turno- dijo molesta

- Ja!-soltó sarcástico - crees que Koga es un hombre?-dijo burlón

Un brillo malicioso cruzo los azules ojos de Kagome

-oh créeme...-dijo burlona- es todo un hombre. Lo comprobé cuando veníamos para aquí...-dijo sonriendo los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban con una furia abrumadora- las cosas que me hizo. Kami!-exclamo para después relamerse los labios con deseo- me llevaron al orgasmo varias veces-

Furioso Inuyasha la tomo y la sentó sobre sus muslos con las piernas flexionadas a cada lado de sus caderas

-eres una maldita-siseo Inuyasha con voz ronca a causa del odio, ese mal nacido se había atrevido a tocar ese delicioso cuerpo que le pertenecía a él, solo a él.

Antes de poder hacerle algo el auto se detuvo presurosa Kagome se apartó de él mientras Miroku bajaba el vidrio, sin embargo se asustó un poco al ver la mirada sombría de su amigo eso no supondría nada bueno...para Koga obviamente.

Horas después.

Hicieron el picnic en un lugar muy hermoso pero ya era hora de irse

-nos quedaremos un rato más-dijo Inuyasha

-bueno amor yo debo juntarme con Tsubaki-

-Kag yo tengo que ir a mi casa por algunas cosas, volveré por la noche-Koga beso la frente de Kagome para luego besar sus labios tiernamente

-claro amor-beso de nuevo a Koga-papi puedes llevarlo?-pregunto dulcemente

-claro minina yo lo llevo-cuando los Higurashi y Koga se fueron, Inuyasha se levantó y como saco de papas se llevó a Kagome al hombro

-volveremos más tarde- dijo arrogante.

-déjame Inuyasha!-exigió Kagome, Sango estaba por levantarse a ayudarle, pero Miroku la tumbo y se subió sobre ella.

-nosotros también tenemos nuestras cuentas pendientes- le dijo para después empezar a mordisquear su cuello.

Son unos malditos violadores ! - grite Sango rojo

La Con Inu y Kag.

La soltó sin mucha delicadeza en la hierba

-qué crees que haces?-dijo Kagome

Sin prestarle atención Inuyasha saco una pequeña soga de su bolsillo (este se venía preparado y todo XD) tomando las muñecas de Kagome las ato detrás de su espalda

Haces -QUE?! -

-borraré los rastros de ese maldito de tu cuerpo dime que te hizo!-dijo furioso Inuyasha. Kagome apretó los dientes en señal de resistencia, sonriendo de forma perversa Inuyasha volvió a hablar-si no me lo dices me obligaras a poseerte por completo-sus labios bajaron por su cuello hasta el borde del vestido, bajo y llego al muslo el cual acarició con la nariz. Kagome se removió pero no pudo hacer mucho. Con la nariz Inuyasha comenzó a subir el vestido hasta dejar a la vista las braguitas negras, se relamió los labios deseoso, hacía mucho no probaba la miel de su pequeña y ansiaba hacerlo. Tomando las bragas por los lados, comenzó a sacarlas Kagome jadeo al sentir el aliento de Inuyasha en esa parte tan privada de su anatomía.

-Kami!-exclamo cuando Inuyasha comenzó a succionar su clítoris de forma deliciosa, comenzó a retorcerse mientras la lengua de Inuyasha la penetraba una y otra vez, su cabello plateado le hacía cosquillas. Las manos de Inuyasha subieron, tomaron el cierre del vestido en su espalda y comenzó a bajarlo, a medida que el cierre bajaba iba jalando y dejando los hombros al descubierto.

Tomo el clítoris con los dientes y Kagome gimió removiéndose inquieta

-ya largo como Inuyasha o ... o ...-

-o qué?-se separó de su entre pierna y la miro con la dureza de una roca-recordarás que a quien amas es a mí?-dijo con voz ronca subió frotando su cuerpo con el de ella y llego a su boca tomándola con un beso suave, bajo más el vestido y dejo a la vista ambos apetitosos senos, se separó con un hilillo de saliva aún, uniéndolos bajo y comenzó a besar ambos pechos mientras su mano seguía en su entre pierna

-porque me haces esto?-dijo en un leve sollozo-estas con mi hermana que demonios quieres de mí?-Inuyasha no detuvo sus movimientos pero estos los realizaba de forma automática su mente se había detenido en la pregunta de su pequeña

Punto De Vista Inu

Porque hago esto? Que quiero de ella?

(Flash Back)

- madre, padre, les presento a mi novio. Él es Inuyasha Taishon-

-mucho gusto Inuyasha-dijo la señora Naomi, Inuyasha asintió haciendo una reverencia

-gusto en conocerte muchacho-dijo el señor Higurashi. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Inuyasha se giró encontrando a una joven de cabello azabache pero con manchas blancas de lo que suponía harina respiraba agitada su uniforme que consistía en una falda negra tableada y una camisa blanca con corbata roja unos zapatos con un poco de tacón y unas medias negras hasta debajo de las rodillas estaban sucios

-hermana?-la muchacha miro a Kikyo robando el aire de los pulmones del peli plata al ver dos orbes azules

-Ki!-grito arrojándose a sus brazos

La hermana le pasó a usted? -

-Higurashi ! -

-Kyaa me encontraron!-

-perdiste la apuesta debes afrontar las consecuencias –

-jamás! hicieron trampa! no se vale que hayan elegido a Lina, ella es una gimnasta es obvio me que ganaría –

- vamos Higurashi, que no hayas llegado hasta la copa del árbol no significa que hayamos hecho trampa-

-púdranse no saldré ya me llenaron de harina-

-Ejem-su padre la interrumpió y fue cuando reparo en el apuesto peli plata de mirada ámbar que la observaba –Kagome, te presento al novio de tu hermana, él se llama Inuyasha-

-Gomenasai Inuyasha-kun-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-no te preocupes-dijo Inuyasha

-es un gusto conocer al novio de mi hermana-Kagome sonriendo cálidamente causando un repentino calor en el pecho del peli plata

(Fin Flash Back)

Desde entonces ese calor aumento cada vez que te veía, pensé que solo era deseo y la primera vez que te poseí me sentí tan bien. Kagome, como pude estar ciego por tanto tiempo?

-quiero estar contigo-kagome lo miro incrédula Inuyasha se bajó los pantalones y la penetro esta vez con lentitud y paciencia tomándose el tiempo necesario para disfrutar la sensación de estar en su interior.

Iba lento, con paciencia, sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo como si fuera tan frágil como el cristal, sus fuertes manos tomaron su trasero y la apretó más contra él dando una suave embestida

-Inuyasha ... -

-Kagome…-Inuyasha la beso suavemente introduciendo su lengua en su boca

-más rápido-jadeo Kagome, las caderas de Inuyasha aceleraron el ritmo

-solo dime lo que quieres, hare lo que me pidas, estoy a tu merced- dijo ronco Inuyasha

_siempre lo he estado_

Con Miroku y Sango ...

Tendida en el piso sango estaba despojada de sus ropas tan dolo con su sostén levantado miroku la saboreaba a placer

-mi…miroku por favor…-jadeo sango pero el nombrado no iba a dar tregua sin mirarla volvió a tomar el pezón con los dientes, su mano descendió y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris sango se retorció tratando de alejarse de aquella abrumadora sensación

-disfruta sanguito-balbuceo con el pezón de sango aun en su boca bajo besando todo a su paso y llego a su entre pierna introdujo dos dedos dentro y comenzó a chupar su clítoris

-i ... yo ... Miroku kami no Hagas ESO ahh-

Sango levanto sus caderas tratando de alejarlo pero era inútil los movimientos de los dedos de miroku se aceleraron al tiempo que succionaba más fuerte su clítoris hasta que sango grito de placer teniendo un orgasmo

-MIROKU!-limpiando su boca con la mano miroku volvió a subir rozando su cuerpo con el de sango quien con desesperación desabrocho los botones de la camisa masculina dejando el torso desnudo sus manos bajaron acariciando la nívea piel, llego al cinturón desabrochándolo, bajando el pantalón junto a los bóxer dejando el erecto miembro a la vista mientras miroku se entretenía con su cuello.

Sango enredo sus piernas en las caderas de miroku levanto sus caderas y logro que miroku la penetrara

-eres una traviesa sango-jadeo miroku extasiado por la sensación de su carne rodeando su miembro

-miroku muévete por favor ahh-sango gimió cuando miroku roto y la dejo arriba

-cabalga preciosa-sonrojada sango comenzó a moverse sus manos se apoyaban en los pectorales de miroku mientras este movía levemente sus caderas gruñendo tomo su cintura y subió acariciando la piel hasta llegar a los dos pechos donde tomo ambos pezones.

Miroku se sentó y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza sintiendo a sango gemir más fuerte y estremecerse arrojándose asía adelante dejo abajo a sango tiempo para la última penetración fuerte y profunda dejando que su semilla llenara el interior de sango y luego esta se escurría entre sus muslos internos

-te amo sango-gimió miroku aun temblando por el clímax

-también te amo miroku-

Con inu y kag ...

-solo dime lo que quieres, hare lo que me pidas, estoy a tu merced- dijo ronco Inuyasha kagome se estremeció antes su tono

_lo que yo quiero es tenerte solo para mí pero eres de mi hermana_

-solo hazme el amor inuyasha, hazme olvidar a todos y todos los problemas, que tengo novio, que eres el novio de mi hermana solo hazme olvidar-casi suplico kagome inuyasha la miro enternecido antes de desatar sus manos y sentarla sobre sus muslos aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

-Me Encanta que Kagome Kagome-pensó Inuyasha gimió podría desfallecerse alegría

-ja…ahhh jamás podremos estar juntos inuyasha-dijo escondiendo su rostro en su hombro

-mis padres ya saben de lo nuestro-

-qué?-kagome se había alejado abruptamente él sonrió tomando su hombro la volvió a juntar en un beso feroz

-mis padres te aceptaron kagome podemos irnos con ellos solo déjame acerté feliz no pienses en nadie solo en nosotros dos-

-yo…-pero no termino de hablar al sentir que se corría y sentir la tibia semilla de inuyasha inundarla – INUYASHA!-

Ambos cayeron exhausto inuyasha quedo sobre el pecho de kagome tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras esta acariciaba dulcemente su cabello plateado

-no sé cómo haremos kagome pero nosotros estaremos juntos-

Día de navidad…

Inuyasha dejaba caer su baba al ver a kagome un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta medio muslo con la falda tableada su cabello estaba suelto y los risos estaban más arreglado sus labios color sangre y sus ojos con un estilo ahumado negro sus piernas blancas terminaban en unos taco negros su espalda totalmente al descubierto

-hija sabes dónde están koga y kikio?-pregunto Naomi

-creo que habían ido a buscar los regalos-dijo kagome inuyasha rolo los ojos que tan inocente podía ser

-o se están revolcando en algún lado-susurro miroku cerca de inuyasha

-mi niña!-dijo el señor higurashi-te tengo un regalo sé que te gusta mucho leer así que hice una pequeña reforma en tu habitación- todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto de kagome (hacia mucho que kagome no lo usaba) y en este había una puerta extra que no estaba era de madera pulida kagome corrió emocionada y abrió las puerta.

Su rostro palideció mientras soltaba un chillido todos corrieron a su lado y se sorprendieron ante la escena.

Kikio estaba sentada desnuda sobre el escritorio de la nueva biblioteca con koga también desnudo entre sus piernas presurosa kikio tapo su cuerpo con la ropa y koga se subió los pantalones

-qué demonios es esto!?-grito enfurecido el señor higurashi kagome retrocedió hasta chocar contra inuyasha

-disimula-le susurro mientras Naomi y el señor higurashi regañaban a ambos lanzando varios insultos

-de que hablas?-pregunto en un susurro kagome

-is Sonriendo sangre KAG-DIJO bajito

-en…enserio?-

-sip-DIJO Miroku

-solo actúa-dijo inuyasha respirando hondo kagome se alejó un poco de inuyasha, cayo arrodillada tapando su boca, sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas y soltaba leves sollozos

-kagome yo…-koga trato de hablar y acercarse pero el señor higurashi con una simple mirada lo obligo a permanecer a donde estaba

-cómo pudiste hacerme esto!?.-grito "devastada"

-valla actúa muy bien-dijo sorprendido inuyasha

-si hay que tener cuidado con ella-dijo cautelosa sango

-yo solo fue una equivocación-dijo koga kikio ahora vestida se arrojó a abrazar a su hermana

-perdóname kag no quise pero yo no sé qué paso-

-aléjate de mí prostituta-siseo kagome kikio oscureció su mirada si ya no podía engañarla soltaría todo el odio acumulado a lo largo de los años

-sabes…-susurro kikio maliciosamente inuyasha llegaba a escuchar todo- no fue muy difícil que el aceptara acostarse conmigo quien en su sano juicio desearía estar contigo eres una niña estúpida-

Inuyasha vio sorprendido como la mirada de kagome se volvió burlona y cruel

-oh sabes lo curioso es que esta niña estúpida ase más de un año tiene relaciones con tu novio porque crees que nunca te tocaba siempre gastaba sus energías conmigo-furiosa kikio abofeteo fuertemente a kagome que cayó a los pies de inuyasha

-qué demonios haces!?-rugió inuyasha mas que furioso inuyasha agachándose

-no te atrevas a tocarla kikio ya no eres bienvenida en esta casa vete tú y tu amante –dijo el señor higurashi yendo junto a su hija menor

-ella hace más de un año se acuesta con inuyasha!-grito kikio

-deja de decir estupideces quieres kikio ahora vete-dijo Naomi

-papi ... -dijo Kagome

-inuyasha puedes llevarla a que se tranquilice?-pregunto el señor higurashi

*(Afuera)*

-crees que ellos entiendan si terminamos juntos?-pregunto kagome

-mmmm no lose…-miro a kagome la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos sonrió como un tonto enamorado-claro que lo entenderán mi pequeña-dijo besando dulcemente su frente

Continuara….

**bien aquí está el capítulo a pedido de mi beta es doble lemon! El próximo es un epilogo (también lemon xD) lo se soy una pervertida -.- pero es mi naturaleza y no sirve de nada ocultarlo besos y espero me voten**


	3. al fin juntos

**_Gomenasai para el epilogo soy mala pero puse mas lemmon espero cuente para algo y me dejen su comentario y voto para la votación pasen a leer y disfruten_**

* * *

><p>Al fin juntos<p>

Después de que kikio se acostó con koga la familia de kagome la había desconocido, tiempo despues inuyasha se declaro a kagome frente a sus padres quienes no objetaron alegando que seguramente se habían enamorado gracias el engaño mutuo

Un año después…

Estaban todos cenando en un restaurante cuando inuyasha nerviosamente se levanto

-ka…kagome-llamo la atención de la aludida quien charlaba animadamente con su madre –yo…-

Naomi aguanto su chillido cuando comprendió las intenciones de inuyasha de repente todo el restaurante pareció detenerse incluso dejar de respirar y girarse a ver a la pareja de jóvenes

-kagome higurashi eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida derretiste mi coraza de hielo y llegaste hasta mi corazón nos enamoramos de forma un poco rara sin embargo eso no impidió que yo viera el enorme corazón que tienes y esa calidez que me trasmites día a día, por ti yo quiero ser un mejor hombre quiero crecer y me gustaría crecer a tu lado es por eso que…-inuyasha saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y se arrodillo frente a kagome quien dejo de respirar – kagome sue higurashi me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?- los nervios de inuyasha estaban a flor de piel mas porque la mirada de kagome se había ocultado detrás de su flequillo

-es que inuyasha yo…conocí a alguien más-todo se sumió en un silencio mientras se escuchaba a la gente jadear-mentira claro que acepto!-pero inuyasha se encontraba de piedra-inuyasha dije que si reacciona!-lo movió pero aun así no reaccionaba-inuyasha no puedes dejarme viuda ni siquiera nos casamos- lo sacudió pero nada –era una broma inuyasha!-

-sin duda van a tener un matrimonio interesante-

En la madrugada…

-es…espera ahh-kagome trato de alejarse pero las manos de inuyasha se lo impidieron apretando mas su pecho

-maldito crió- a inuyasha no se le había olvidado la "inocente" broma de su ahora prometida la volteo bruscamente – has sido una niña muy mala kagome-siseo inuyasha kagome tembló

-yo…yo-

-tengo que castigarte!-

_o no ahora si estoy jodida_ pensó temerosa kagome los labios de inuyasha tomaron su pezón y comenzaron a succionarlo mientras su otra mano estimulaba su otro pecho y sus dedos jugaban con el pequeño botón de placer entre las piernas de kagome quien se retorcía desesperada así casi una hora que la tenia así solo la tocaba pero no la dejaba llegar al orgasmo y tampoco la penetraba

-po…por favor inuyasha de…déjame-

-no.-dijo y volvió a su pecho, con suaves lamidas comenzó a bajar hasta llegar al monte de Venus donde con su nariz acaricio los rizos negros antes de que su boca atrapara el botón con los dientes y comenzara a succionarlo

-inu…inu no…no seas cruel por favor-gimió kagome suplicante inuyasha sonrió sensualmente y succiono aun mas fuerte

-que se dice kagome?-

-go…gomenasai inuyasha-kun- inuyasha sonrió antes de volver a su clítoris y penetrarla con dos dedos kagome comenzó a retorcerse de placer mientras sujetaba los costados de su cabeza

-tócate kagome- jadeo inuyasha excitado, sin inhibiciones la mano de kagome se poso en su entre pierna, el dorso de su mano frotaba su clítoris mientras dos de sus dedos ingresaban en su cuerpo.

-hum ah-kagome soltó un pequeño gemido, inuyasha se saco los pantalones y la volteo

-no saques tu mano de ahí pequeña- el miembro de inuyasha se lubrico con los jugos de kagome antes de empezar a ingresar por el otro canal kagome se tenso y gimió un poco de dolor – continua- la mano de inuyasha se poso sobre la de kagome y siguió con los movimientos el miembro entro mas hasta la mitad

-du…duele inuyasha…- jadeo kagome

-solo piensa en el placer pequeña-y el miembro ingreso por completo, kagome suspiro y cayo para adelante los movimientos de su mano no se detuvieron ya que inuyasha continuaba con estos inuyasha dio una suave envestida y kagome suspiro- como va?-

-mejorando…-inuyasha continuo con los suaves vaivenes se sentía en la gloria la escucho gemir demandante y acelero el ritmo – mas fuerte- gimió kagome inuyasha tomo uno de sus brazos y lo tiro para atrás mientras su mano se apoyaba en la cabeza de kagome y la mantenía contra la cama – odio que me pongas así- gruño por la posición kagome

-mira lo mojadas que estas te encanta-las penetraciones se volvieron mas intensas se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de sus cuerpos al unirse – sabes me encanta tenerte tan sumisa-

-ba…ahh.-kagome apretó su mano libre cuando inuyasha comenzó a penetrarla mas fuerte

-dime lo que quieres -

-más…más rápido inuyasha ahh- la intensidad de las penetraciones aumento hasta que todo exploto – inuyasha!-

-kagome!- el miembro de inuyasha comenzó a soltar su semilla dentro de kagome que aun temblaba por los espasmos del orgasmo

-te amo inuyasha- suspiro cansada kagome

-también te amo pequeña-inuyasha beso su frente y la recostó sobre su pecho – mañana iremos a mi casa- dijo inuyasha – conocerás al mi medio hermano-

-a tu hermano?-

Inuyasha lo pensó el se había enamorado de la hermana de su novia y si sesshomaru….

-sabes que mejor quedémonos aquí y vallamos cuando sesshomaru se haya ido-dijo y se acurruco mas en la cama

- porque quiero conocer a tu familia- dijo kagome pero no obtuvo respuesta de inuyasha – inuyasha no pensaras que tu hermano…-

-sabes hablas mucho-subiéndola sobre el la penetro de una fuerte embestida kagome gimió arañando su pecho.

Sip no se arriesgaría a nada, dentro de un mes se iban a casar y definitivamente no dejaría que kagome se le escapara de las mano aunque fuera un paranoico sesshomaru no la conocería ya le paso a el porque no le puede pasar a sesshomaru?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien soy horrible para los epílogos lo se . solo sirvo para el lemmon en cierto punto es algo triste, bueno con esto concluyo mi tercer y ultimo capitulo perdonen el final tan malo! Pero para compensar puse lemmon en los 3 cuenta para algo no? al menos un voto bien me despido esperen me voten y hayan disfrutado besos!<em>**


End file.
